


King and servant

by Blackestfang



Series: Accursed!au [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, M/M, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: blackestfang.tumblr.com





	

The past few months haven’t been going well, more and more cases of the plague, whispers of corruption in the kingdom filled the streets. Ardyn calmly walked down the streets of Insomnia with his usual smile waving at people as they passed however the people ran and hid or glared daggers at him.Prompto walked beside him hands balled up seeing the reactions of the people to their king, it’s not Ardyn’s fault there was more plague if anything they need to be thanking him for suffering for them. A man comes from the shadows charging with a knife screaming, before he got close Prompto summons his bow and an arrow shooting him in the leg, don’t kill, only wound as Ardyn ordered. 

Prompto walks up yanking the weapon away, “What reason do you have for attacking your king?” The man scurries away without answering leaving a trail of blood from his wound, Prompto sighs pocketing the weapon returning to Ardyn’s side, “What is wrong with people lately?”

“Now Prompto people are just on edge, as long as we keep working things will get better.” Ardyn pats Prompto’s head, the shield blushing a little, “Now let’s get our supplies and head off.”

Prompto bows, “Yes your majesty.” The two keep going down the streets chatting and hushes of the people catching their ears.

“Is it true?/He doesn’t look different./ But if what the chancellor says is true?” Prompto stops, the chancellor? He storms up to some people putting his hands on his hips, the people back up a bit, “Ah? W..what?”

“What has chancellor Izunia been saying?”

“We figure you would know…”

“Clearly I don’t! Now ex-”

He was roughly pulled back by Ardyn, “Apologies my shield and I just returned for Lestullam so we are a bit out of the loop.” He shoves Prompto’s head down making him bow as did he, “Forgive us.” The citizens scurry off, “You shouldn’t scare the citizens like that.”

“Izunia is up to something!”

“Yeah, but I have faith in the people, so should you.”

Prompto smiles, “Of course, if you do then I will.”Ardyn smiles and the two keep on their way to get supplies. A group of men in black robes come up, Prompto gets between them and Ardyn unnerved by them, “Prompto stand down.”

“Ardyn you are a daemon, your human form does not fool us anymore.”

“Come now, Izunia is planting lies into your heads. If I was a daemon the sunlight would be hurting me.” Ardyn smiles looking to the people, “Though they are a bit unnerved by the lies being spread but they can vouch that I’ve done no harm.”

“We saw the wounded man! Wounded by your shield!”

“He attacked Ardyn!”

Ardyn pulls Prompto back, “What Prompto says is true, he was simply doing his duty.” The people of the city begin to surround them, “If you need proof I can happily show I’m not a daemon.”

“We already have our proof that you are!” The men glare and people gasp chatting.

“ARE YOU ALL STUPID?! ARDYN HAS SWORN HIS LIFE TO HELPING YOU ALL!” Prompto yells at the top of his lungs looking over the crowd that surrounded them, “HOW MANY OF YOU HAS ARDYN SAVED?! HAS HE NOT PROVED HIMSELF TO BE A KIND HUMAN AND KING!” He pants biting his lip praying they would listen, Ardyn wasn’t a daemon, if anything Izunia was.

Two of the men shove Prompto aside, “Move boy we must purge this daemon.”

Ardyn backs up, “Stop this madness! You must listen to me!”

The men grab his arms pulling, “Enough! You are to be executed!”

“NO!” Prompto holds out his hands summoning his bow.

“PROMPTO NO!” Ardyn snaps, “Just..Just run away...They want me not you…”

Prompto paled, “Y...You’re giving up?!”

Ardyn is forced to walk by the men, “If it means you live then yes..Now please run before they decide to take you too..”

Prompto grits his teeth hands shaking “No….Traitors…” He draws the bow back an arrow appearing in it, ‘UNHAND THE KING YOU TRAITORS!” He fires the bow killing one of the men, “RUN ARDYN! I’LL HOLD THEM BACK!”

“YOU IDIOT! RUN PROMPTO! RUN NOW!” 

Prompto fires several more shots at the men wounding two killing another, a man panicing grabbed a sword charging as Prompto draws his bow killing him as well, “I’m not letting you die Ardyn! You are innocent! The kingdom is filled with traitors!”

Ardyn grits his teeth, “Prompto stop this now.” Prompto draws the bow again aiming at one of the wounded robed men, soldiers rush from different sides, swinging down at Prompto, he went to dodged but screams as his left arm is cut off from above the elbow. Ardyn screams, “PROMPTO NO! RUN! RUN!” He draws his own blade but Prompto summons a dagger charging at one of the soldiers, the guard parries taking his right arm completely off, “NO!”

Prompto pants, “Ardyn...run...I’ve got them distracted…” He summons the dagger again into his mouth charging stabbing the soldier through his armor’s weak point, at this point people are screaming running around frantic.

“IT’S TRUE!/THEY ARE DAEMONS!” SLAY THEM QUICK!/HERETIC!/A DAEMONIC SERVANT!”  
Ardyn freezes at the words, tears rolling down his face, Prompto wouldn’t survive those wounds, the people hated him? His eyes go wide as a bunch of spears are suddenly ran through Prompto’s chest, “NOOOOO!” 

Prompto falls to his knees tears rolling down his eyes, “L..ord Ardyn….run..” His eyes roll back falling face down on the side of the road.

Ardyn runs to his side kneeling in the pool of blood, “PROMPTO! PROMPTO!” No response guards surrounded him weapons drawn.

“Come now daemon.” He doesn’t fight as he is dragged off, his people hated him, why had Izunia done this? But most important to Ardyn, Prompto was dead his clothes stained with his lovers blood. He did resist as he was chained by his wrists shirt ripped away exposing his chest, his head hung low, at least in death he could apologize to Prompto. The first pike went through his stomach, blood splattering everywhere, blood pouring from his mouth, another went through his right shoulder, until finally he slips to nothing.

\----

Consciousness slowly returns, Ardyn’s eyes flutter open, how? He died, he knew he did. Ardyn sits up feeling his torso, he was dressed, wounds healed. Ardyn looks around, he was in the forest near Insomnia to his side was Prompto out cold.

“PROM!” He crawls over shocked, his arms, his clothes everything restored. He shakes him, “Prompto wake up! PROM!”

Prompto groans waking up with equal shock, “WHA!? What’s going on!?” he looks at his arms ‘But...What?!”

Ardyn chuckles getting up offering his hand, “Seems we really are daemons…”

Prompto took it standing, “Seems so..”

Ardyn summons his hat putting it on, “Abandoned by Gods and our people, for this, for what they did to us. They shall pay. Prompto you do not have to follow me on this, but for this wrong I shall fix, I ask a lot but will you join me?”

Prompto smirks kneeling, his left hand resting on his knee and right on his head head lowered, “You are my king, I am your servant and intend to assist you always, point me to what you want and it shall be yours.”

Ardyn crosses his arms with a smile, skin turning grey, black goo dripping from his mouth and dark eyes, with glowing yellow eyes, “Thank you.”

Prompto looks up with a grin, the same skin and goo coming from him, the only difference being glowing purple eyes, “Of course.” He gets up standing on his toes kissing Ardyn quickly, “Lead on my lord.”

Ardyn chuckles cupping Prompto’s chin, “I love this side of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> blackestfang.tumblr.com


End file.
